EFECTO HALO
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Un loco Casanova famoso, una inocente y otra arribista modelo, y una chica cuya pasión es la historia, la filosofía, las ciencias sociales, aunada a las ciencias naturales y un tanto más exactas… ¿Pero que pasara cuando el arte "banal" de un guapo Casanova se vea inmiscuido en la ciencia de una mujer fría, junto con las ambiciones de dos modelos reconocidas mundialmente?...
1. Prologo: ¿El Inicio de Todo? ¿Conociendo

**EFECTO HALO**

 _ **Descripción Breve de la Historia:**_ _Un loco Casanova famoso, una inocente y otra arribista modelo, y una chica cuya pasión es la historia, la filosofía, las ciencias sociales, aunada a las ciencias naturales y un tanto más exactas…_

 _¿Pero que pasara cuando el arte "banal" de un guapo Casanova o Romeo se vea inmiscuido en la ciencia de una mujer fría, junto con las ambiciones de dos modelos reconocidas mundialmente, y los corazones de 3 bellos hombres?_

 _Apariencias Vs Inteligencia; Talento Vs. Belleza, Sentimientos Vs. Prejuicios, Lujuria Vs. Soledad, es lo que unirá y separa a estos locos amantes…*_

 _ **Acotaciones:**_

 _/p. lalalala/_ = Pensamientos del personaje en cuestión.

 _(lalala)_ = Acciones y/o actitudes del o los personajes.

Iníciales (K:, In:, Is:, I:, etc.) = Letras Iníciales del nombre de los personajes.

 _/lalalala/_ = Descripción del lugar, o escena, donde se está llevando dicho acontecimiento.

 **PROLOGO**

 **¿El Inicio de Todo?**

 **¿Conociendo al Novio Carismático y Amable?**

¿?: Ha, ¡Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de venir aquí para conocerlo, Inoue!

Inoue: Jiji, lalala… _(haciéndose la desatendida)_.

¿?: Si, pélame… _(mirada incrédula)._ Oyes, y ¿Hasta a qué hora se piensa dignar el "señorito" _/p. que de señorito no tiene nada ya de seguro/_ a llegar?, ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolo, ¡Y no más nada!

In: Pues… _(nerviosa)._

¿?: ¡Ash!, ¡Ya me fastidie de esto! _(enfadada, dando un pisotón contra el suelo)_ ¡¿Cree que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo como para andarlo desperdiciando con esperarlo?!

In: Ya, ya, tranquilízate Kuchiki-san, seguro no tarda en aparecer, jeje… _(volteando a su alrededor_ ).

Kuc: ¡Ash! Como tú no tienes una importante investigación inconclusa… pero… _(mirando a su amiga con más detenimiento)_ _/p. Dice que me tranquilice, pero ella está más nerviosa de lo que yo puedo estar…/_ ¡Ah!, ¡Como tarda! _(ve su reloj de mano)_ y luego, ¡Nos deja aquí afuera del restaurante esperándolo!, ¡Y el chofer que mando ya se fue, sin darnos explicación alguna de esto!, ¡No puedo creerlo!

In: Ya no ha de tard…

Kuc: ¡Deja de repetir eso por favor!

In: Pero…

Kuc: Yo pensé que por la descripción que me diste de él, y por ser tú, sería más amable, educado y considerado; ¡Y no nos dejaría aquí afuera, esperándolo como tontas!

In: Pues si lo es, nunca me había pasado algo como esto, seguro le pasó algo malo… _(preocupada y asustada a la vez)_.

Kuc: Si… como no… que ingenua eres Inoue…

In: Pero, yo… _(a punto de llorar)_.

Kuc: ¡Ah!, _(tratando de tranquilizarse)_ ya, ya; ¿Segura de que no hizo alguna reservación de mesa o algo por el estilo; para que así, podamos esperarlo adentro del restaurante?

In: Bueno… veras…

Kuc: ¿Qué?

In: Pues… _(dubitativa)_.

Kuc: ¿Segura?, ¿Ya le preguntaste al recepcionista?

In: ¡Eh!… _(sorprendida)._

Kuc: ¡No verdad! _(mirándola acusadoramente)._

In: Ummm… _(cabizbaja, tal cual niña pequeña regañada por su madre)_.

Kuc: ¡Ash! Qué remedio, entonces tendré que ir yo a pregun…

In: ¡No!, ¡Espera! _(asustada)_ , iré yo _(cabizbaja aun, se aleja de su amiga para dirigirse a la recepción)_.

Kuc: Ummm… ¿Qué hare con esta chica? _/p. Aunque es raro, Inoue no es de esas que se va así como así con cualquier hombre, ¿Qué tendrá este hombre, cuyo nombre fue lo único que no me quiso decir Inoue por alguna extraña razón que solo ella conoce, como para que hasta le haya roto el corazón vilmente a su antiguo novio, con el que hasta se iba a casar?; seguro es un vejestorio que quiere apoderarse de la juventud, belleza y noble corazón de Inoue; porque no creo que sea joven como para que la trate tan amable y cómodamente como me conto que lo hace/_ Además… ¡¿Cómo fue que logro convencerme Inoue de acompañarla hasta aquí y hacer esto?!, ¡Ummm!…

 _/Recordándolo/_

 _Se encontraban dos bellas chicas en una lujosa habitación, de una flamante casa, platicando como siempre…_

Kuc: Ah, en verdad, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar al pobre de Keigo? ¡Y luego así como así!, ¡Por un hombre que apareció de la nada!

In: No apareció de la nada Kuchiki-san, lo conocí en el trabajo…

Kuc: ¿A si? _(incrédula)_.

In: Si…

Kuc: Ummm, pero que paso con Keigo…

In: ¿Qué quieres que pase con él?

Kuc: ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Si te ibas a casar con él y el mero día de la boda, lo dejaste plantado en el altar!

In: Pues si… pero…

Kuc: Tu muy mal Inoue, nunca lo creí de ti _(mirada de decepción y acusadora a la vez)_.

In: _(A la defensiva)_ ¿Pues qué tiene de malo esto, como para que te exaltes así Rukia?

Rukia: ¿Ha?, ¿Ahora si soy Rukia y no Kuchiki-san?

In: Perdóname Kuchiki-san, no quise ser tan… _(tratando de sostenerla del brazo, buscando su perdón)_.

Kuc: Suéltame ( _esquivando la mano de su amiga),_ además, ¡¿Qué qué tiene de malo dijiste?! _(molesta)_ , ja, en verdad ¿Te atreves a preguntarme eso? _(incrédula y molesta)._

In: Pues… _(cabizbaja, jugando con sus dedos índices)_.

Kuc: Nada de "pues"… si sabes que él puede ser un mujeriego incontenible, estar casado y tener hijos y deudas, ser un asesino, tener negocios ilícitos, etc., etc., etc. ¿Verdad?

¿?2: Pues…

Kuc: _(Mirada incriminatoria)_ …

In: ¡Claro que no! ¡Como se te puede ocurrir eso Kuchiki-san! _(nerviosa, agitando una mano frente a su rostro, tratando de borrar de su cabeza esas malas ideas de su amiga)_ jajaja.

Kuc: Ummm, si, seguro es un mal esposo, mal padre, un borracho y jugador, y…

In: _(Tapándole la boca a su amiga rápidamente)_ Ni se te ocurra volverlo a repetir, y ni siquiera a pensar; él, él, él es tan lindo, tierno, amable _(mirando hacia arriba, a un horizonte perdido donde ella esta hipnotizada, fantaseando con el recuerdo de su hombre ideal, mientras toma un oso de peluche de su cama, para pasar posteriormente a abrazarlo, mientras da giros sobre ella misma por toda la casa, aun soñando)_ , dulce, gentil, educado, atento, sencillo, carismático, sexy _(movimientos de gatita sexy modo on)_ , con una linda sonrisa, una mirada cautivadora, una presencia elegante y sublime, que te hace latir muy fuerte y rápido el corazón, y…

Kuc: Ya, ya _(deteniendo a su amiga rápidamente de sus giros, y tapándole ella la boca esta vez)_ , si, seguro es el hombre perfecto…

In: Umm, umm _(subiendo y bajando la cabeza para confirmarlo)_.

Kuc: Si, es perfecto…, pero seguro; y no es que yo desmerite o amerite mas a una persona por su cuenta bancaria, y tu bien lo sabes; pero no ha de contar con los recursos económicos necesarios como para darte la vida a la cual ya te has acostumbrado, y seguro él, te busca para que tu lo mantengas y seguro para… ummm… _(mirándola de pies a cabeza)_ , ¡Pervert…!

In: _(Tapándole una vez más la boca a su amiga, a una velocidad increíble)_ ¡No digas eso en voz alta Kuchiki-san! _(sonrojada)._

Kuc: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida)_ , ¡Que! No me digas que Tú… _(mirada acusadora)._

In: Mira Kuchiki-san, aclaremos las cosas, ¿Si? _(pidiéndole suplicantemente el permiso para ello)_.

Kuc: Ummm _(Pensándolo)_ …

In: El no es pobre, por si era esa tu preocupación…

Kuc: _(Mirándola de pies a cabeza y por lo bajo)_ Pues ya no lo es tanto…

In: _(Siguiendo con su relato)_ El es rico, de hecho muy rico, jeje.

Kuc: Ummm, menos mal, pero… ¡Por eso te va a querer controlar!

In: Umm _(agitando la cabeza para negarlo)_ , a pesar de eso, el es muy humilde y sencillo.

Kuc: ¿De verdad?

In: ¡Claro!

Kuc: Pero… tú y él…

In: Ha _(suspiro),_ no lo voy a negar _(sentándose ambas chicas en la cama_ ), el también es muy lindo, bueno, y ardiente en ese ámbito, jeje _(risita pillina)._

Kuc: ¡¿Qué?! _(casi cayéndose de la cama)_ , ¿De verdad lo dices en serio? ¡¿No era una broma?!

In: No, es verdad Kuchiki-san, ¡Él es tan maravilloso! _(muy feliz y soñadora)_. Cosa que no pudo conseguir el ingenuo de Keigo… _(recodándolo desagradablemente)_.

Kuc: ¿Ah?, no puedo creerlo…, y yo que creía que detrás de esa fachada de niña pura e inocente, ¡Se encontraba una niña más pura e inocente!, Ha, vaya que si me equivoque…

In: No te equivocaste Kuchiki-san, aun lo soy… _(mirada de cachorrito tierno)_.

Kuc: ¿Si?...aja… _(Incrédula)_.

In: Pero bueno…, (levantándose de la cama) el me ha llevado a lugares que nunca imagine poder conocer… _(soñadora aun mas)._

Kuc: Umm, _/p. Tonta, ¡Ese mequetrefe te robo su preciada inocencia y te está volviendo como él!/_ que Dios te perdone.

In: Ya, no seas tan recatada y puritana Kuchiki-san.

Kuc: ¿Ah?, por favor Inoue ¡No critiques mi santidad!, Y… ¿Acaso no ves que el únicamente está jugando contigo?

In: No Kuchiki-san, te acuerdas de esa vez que yo tenía esa fuerte depresión causada por mis "amigas" del trabajo, y que tú te habías ido a estudiar tu especialidad a Franfurt, y no estabas aquí para brindarme tu apoyo y consejo como siempre.

Kuc: Si, lo recuerdo muy bien; y me arrepiento tanto por no haber estado a tu lado para ayudarte… _(mirada melancólica y de culpabilidad, y… ¿rencor?)_

In: Pues ¡Fue cuando lo conocí a él!, y ¡Fue tan maravilloso para mí!, un gran apoyo en esos momentos de oscuridad, el me ayudo mucho a superar estos tragos amargos…

Kuc: Ya veo… _(pensativa, pero agradeciéndole a ese buen hombre por el gesto tan gentil que tuvo con su desafortunada amiga, nunca pensó que alguien más pudiera ayudarla en este tipo de situaciones más que ella, era bueno saber que había alguien más que podía cuidarla, protegerla y sacarla del abismo, cuando ella no podía estar cerca para hacerlo…)._

In: Además te acuerdas de aquella vez que…

Kuc: Ummm, si, si…

Y así pasaron casi toda la noche platicando de sus experiencias vividas mientras estaban separadas, y de cómo ese buen hombre había ayudado mucho a la necesitada Inoue…

In: Ah _(suspiro)_ , estoy profundamente enamorada de este hombre...

Kuc: ¿Profundamente enamorada?

In: ¡Sí! _(feliz)._

Kuc: Bueno… pues… _(dubitativa)_ , no sé… no me agrada mucho la forma en la que han vivido ciertas experiencias… pero…

In: Pero… _(esperanzada y con ojitos y manitas de cachorrito)._

Kuc: Esta bien, acepto, por el momento, que salgas con él.

In: ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?!

Kuc: Si, lo apruebo, por el momen…

In: ¡Ah! _(dando brinquitos de alegría por toda la casa)_ ¡Me alegra mucho saber eso amiga!

KUC: ¿Po… por qué? _(temerosa por tanta alegría y gusto de la chica; y porque le dijo amiga de esa manera)._

In: ¿Cómo que por qué? Hasta la pregunta es tonta amiga.

Kuc: Ummm, no entiendo a que te refieres _(confundida, y aun temerosa)_.

In: ¡Pues a que ha de ser!, dado que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo, o mejor dicho, mí hermana; te voy a dar el privilegio de que lo conozcas.

Kuc: ¿El privilegio?

In: Si, para que se conozcan mejor, las dos personas más importantes en el mundo para mi, y así se lleven bien ustedes también.

Kuc: Pero, yo…

In: Ah, nada de peros amiga… ¿A caso nos vas a dejar plantados?

Kuc: ¿Nos?... ¿Plantados?

In: Si, es que…, yo… _(jugando tímidamente con sus dedos)_.

Kuc: Tu… ¿Qué?, no me digas que…

In: Ah, lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san, pero no pude evitarlo, es que…, anda di que si, di que si, ¿Verdad que si vas a acudir a la cita de mañana?

Kuc: ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cita?!... ¡¿De mañana?!

In: Bueno…, mejor dicho de hoy, _(volteando a ver el reloj de pared de su cuarto)_ ya son las 2 de la madrugada, jeje.

Kuc: ¡Inoue!

In:No serás capaz de ser, por primera vez en tu vida, una mal educada y grosera con nosotros, ¿Verdad?...

Kuc: Pues...

In: Recuerda que una Kuchiki siempre tiene que ser...

Kuc: Si, si, ya se Inoue, pero es que esto…

In: Hay ya, anda di que si, di que si, ¿Siiiii? _(cara de cachorrito manipulador)_...

Kuc: Pero tengo una importante investigación que supervi...

In: Eeeehhhh _(cara de cachorrito manipulador extrema)._

Kuc: _(Rindiéndose ante ella)_ Ah, está bien, lo hare, ¡Pero será breve y solo por esta vez, eh!

In: ¡Yahoo! ¡Sí!, lo que tu digas Kuchiki-san _(dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación abierta)_ , te veo hoy a las 8 de la noche en tu casa, él mandara un coche para llevarnos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos y modernos de la ciudad…

Kuc: ¿Ah? ¿A mi casa? ¡¿Por qué?!

In: Nos vemos al rato,

Kuc: ¡Ah, espera! Yo…

In: ¡Te adoro! _(yéndose de un portazo, para dar por concluido el asunto)_ …

Kuc: Ah, que voy a hacer con esta chica…

 _/Terminando con sus recuerdos/_

R: Ummm… y así fue como me convenció, y termine perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, y congelándome por el frio; definitivamente, no sé qué hare con esta chica…

 _Pasaron unos minutos, mientras Rukia, caminaba de un lado para el otro, tratando de calmar su impaciencia, y para así darse calor; cuando se topa frente a una ventana del restaurante, la cual, dejaba ver una T.V. encendida, en un programa de televisión muy peculiar, y con un espectador muy atento y sorprendido por el mismo…_

/Comentarista de espectáculos: Si, ¡No puedo creerlo Urahara-san!, el famosísimo actor, modelo, cantante y director de cine, Kurosaki Ichigo; ¡Volvió a hacer de las suyas!

Urahara: ¿Qué hizo esta vez, Youruichi-san?

Y: ¡Pues volvió a demostrar, una vez más, sus dotes de Don Juan empedernido!

U: ¿Y eso? _(sorprendido)_.

Y: Pues déjame contarte _(acomodándose mejor en su gigantesca y brillante silla)_ , hace unos días, se le vio entrar a un lujoso restaurante, ese, el que está por la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, por no decir del país.

U: ¡Oh!, ¡No es para menos!, el es un hombre con muchos recursos económicos, y exigencias, claro.

Y: Si, pero no iba solo, iba acompañado de una bella mujer.

U: ¿Y eso?, eso no nos dice nada, seguro era su esposa Youruichi-san; recuerda que hace unos años atrás, se caso con la famosísima miss universo, Riruka Doukagamine.

Y: Pues ¡Fíjate que no!, ¡No era ella!; ya que su esposa, se caracteriza por su llamativo color de cabello rojizo; y la mujer con la que entro al restaurante, tenía una peculiar cabellera larga, lisa y de color naranja, un tono más bajo que el de él.

U: En verdad, no puedo creerlo…

Y: Ah, ¿Y de que te sorprendes Urahara?, como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

U: Pues si Youruichi - san, pero esta vez sí que se voló la barda, mira que hacerlo con esta bella, joven y nueva modelo…

Y: Aun que…

U: ¿Aun qué?... ¿Qué Youruichi-san?

Y: Ya se me había hecho raro que se tardara tanto tiempo en cambiar de amante; pues recordaras que a los pocos meses de casado, ya se había vuelto en medio de un escándalo con su bella compañera de reparto en la telenovela "Extranjero", ummm, esta…, como se llama… _(tratando de recordar)_.

U: Uummm…, era, era, _(entusiasmado)_ , ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!, era la famosísima cantante y actriz, compañera nuestra, ¡Matsumoto Rangiku-san!

Y: ¡Huy si!, _(emocionada por el relato)_ y después probo carne extranjera, saliendo con Nozomi Kujo-san, de origen chino; y eso es solo de las que podemos recordar y nombrar, quien sabe cuantas más víctimas inocentes, o mujeres afortunadas y vivaces, ¡Han estado en los brazos de Kurosaki-kun!.

U: Si, entonces, ya no es de sorprendernos su infidelidad, y su manera tan peculiar de llevarla a cabo.

Y: Si, pobre de su esposa y sus dos hijos, deben estar sufriendo mucho, otra vez…

U: Ni que lo digas Youruichi-san, aunque, puede estar ya acostumbrada.

Y: ¿Tú crees eso Urahara-san?, yo…, la verdad…, creo que…/

R: _(Mirando muy atenta la T.V. y comentando también como si fuese una experta molesta y ofendida)_ ¡Ash! ¡Qué patán!, si yo fuera su muj… ¡Ah! ¡Qué estoy pensando! _(sacudiéndose la cabeza para borrar semejantes ideas)_ , ¡No, no, no!… _(acusadora)_ …

 _/Mientras tanto, dos hombres de muy buen parecer físico, altos, sonrisa y mirada encantadora, trajes oscuros, y uno con gafas oscuras y el otro gafas de vidrio, van caminando por la calle mientras discuten un tema en particular./_

¿?: Y ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer Kurosaki?, este escándalo podría costarte todo el esfuerzo y empeño que has puesto para llegar hasta aquí.

Kurosaki: Ya lo sé, no tienes porque recordármelo, Ishida.

Ishida: Ummm _(molesto)_ ; pero ahora si te volaste la barda Kurosaki, ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con una modelo? ¡Y luego ella!

Kur: No se dé que te sorprendes Ishida, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes _(restándole importancia)_.

Is: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, Casanova; pero ¿Ella? En verdad, ¡¿Ella?!

Kur: ¿Qué tiene de malo Ishida?, ¿Ah?, es joven, bella, famosa, millonaria, ingenua, y además…

Is: ¿Ademas?... _(expectativo)._

Kur: _(Acercándose al oído de su escucha)_ Tiene un fuego incontenible, jajaja _(mirada inquisidora de Ishida)_ algo que mi esposa ya no posee, o mejor dicho, nunca poseyó.

Is: Ha, tu nunca cambiaras Kurosaki, ¿Verdad?

Kur: Ya, ya, deja de ser tan puritano Ishida; además…ummmm… pues porque todos los seres humanos, y los seres vivos en general, cambiamos, hoy soy quien soy, y actuó como lo hago hoy, jaja…

Is: De verdad, no tienes vergüenza…

Kur: Ha... _(colgándose de un movimiento de mano, rápido y egocéntrico, su saco negro tras su espalda, dejando a un Ishida incrédulo detrás suyo)._

 _/Mientras tanto, Rukia, que ya había dejado de escuchar la T.V., gracias a que la había apagado, seguramente un loco y celoso fan de ese tal Kusoki, Kurakusi, o como se llamara ese hombre, y que, por su altura y estar después frente a la T.V. y adentro del local, no la dejo verla por completo; seguía dando de vueltas afuera, en la calle, pensativa/_

Kuc: Ha, como tarda Inoue con lo de la reservación, bueno, así suele ser ella, algo despistada en este tipo de cosas; solo espero que el novio de Inoue no sea así de despistado, o peor aun ¡Como el canalla ese de Kursoki!, seguramente, por la descripción que medio Inoue de él, él sería más amable y considerado, después de todo, _(pensativa y melancólica a la vez)_ la ha ayudado a resolver algunos problemas…; _(sacudiéndose la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos dolorosos)_ no como ese Karasoki, Kurochoki, o como se llame …, ¡Auch!, _(tocándose el costado derecho)_ ¡Qué demo…!

¿?: ¡Oh!, disculpe señorita, no era mi intención tirarle su bolso…

Kuc: Oh, no se preocupe por eso señor, no hay ningún problema; pero por favor, la próxima vez, debería de tener más cuidado por donde y como camina _(sobándose la zona afectada, para posteriormente, ver su bolso y agachándose con la intención de recogerlo del suelo; pero entonces,_ e _l hombre le sonríe, y le ayuda amablemente a recoger su bolso del suelo)_.

Kuc: _/p. ¡Que linda sonrisa!/ (encantada)._

¿?: Aquí tiene madame _(dándole su bolso con una reverencia)_.

Kuc: Gracias _(maravillada)_ ,

¿?: ¡Oh! Parece que tiene frio, ¡Esta usted temblando! _(quitándose su negro abrigo, para ponérselo gentil y delicadamente a la chica)_.

Kuc: Ah, es usted muy amable señor.. _._

¿?: Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kuc: Ummmm… como el color de su abrigo… Kurosa…

¡Ah! _(sorprendida, saliendo bruscamente de su ensoñación)_ ¡Óigame, que le pasa! _(molesta),_ ¡¿No puede fijarse por dónde camina?! _(se soba el hombro donde recibió el impacto de un golpe descuidado, para luego darse cuenta que el hombre que causo ese golpe, le había tirado su bolso, en un charco de agua sucia; así que, por instinto, se va agachando para recogerlo, esperando que el hombre le ayude, como en su anterior ensoñación, pero…)_ ¿Qué? ¿Solo piensa quedarse ahí parado como tonto viéndome? ¡¿No piensa ayudarme a recogerlo?! _(señalando el bolso)._

¿?: ¿Ha?, ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Kuc: ¿Ha? ¿Cómo que por qué debería?, pues ¡Porque usted fue el causante de esto! _(señalando con más énfasis el bolso mojado)._

¿?: ¿De qué? Yo no veo nada…

Kuc: ¿Ha?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan sínico?

¿?: Ummm, porque tengo el derecho y el privilegio de serlo _(engreídamente dicho)_.

Kuc: Ni que fuera una celebridad o un Dios _(incrédula)._

¿?: Pues no un Dios, pero me le acerco _(egocéntrico)_.

Kuc: Cuanta modestia señor _(sarcasmo)_.

¿?: Pues, la verdad es que yo…

Kuc: Debería disculpase por esto ¿No?, ¡Es lo menos que puede hacer un casi dios! _(gritándole enfadada)._

¿?: Ummm _(ignorándola, y restándole importancia con un movimiento de ojos)…_

Kuc: _(Viéndolo, más enfadada aun)_ ¡Discúlpate de inmediato!.

¿?: ¿Segura que deberías gritarme como lo estás haciendo? Mocosa…

Kuc: ¿Ah? ¿Qué acabas de decir? _(mirándolo furiosa)_.

¿?: Además, si hay alguien aquí quien debe pedir disculpas, eres tú.

Kuc: ¿Y yo por qué? ¡Si la ofendida fui Yo!

¿?: ¿Ha? ¿De verdad?

Kuc: ¡Sí!

¿?: Pues mira más detalladamente hacia el suelo… _(señalándole un lugar donde el charco de agua era más amplio, profundo, y de agua mas turbia, que el de donde había caído el bolso de Rukia)._

Kuc: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

¿?: ¿Eres tonta o te haces?

Kuc: Ummm _(molesta, y cruzada de brazos, mirándolo fijamente)._

¿?: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ah? _(tomadora de la nuca, para hacer que la chica baje su cabeza y así observe mejor un objeto oscuro que se había perdido a simple vista con el agua turbia, haciendo que con el dedo de la chica, lo moviera, para descubrir que era su saco negro el que yacía bajo las profundidades del agua sucia)._

Kuc: Pues… es… su…

¿?: ¡Mi abrigo!

Kuc: Eh… _(un poco apenada y nerviosa)._

¿?: Y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? _(metiéndole más la mano al charco)_ , ¿Sabes acaso cuánto cuesta esta prenda?

Kuc: Pues…

¿?: Y no solo económicamente hablando, sino todo el esfuerzo que implico por parte de los artesanos que lo fabricaron con tanto esmero, y de los recursos de donde fue obtenida esta valiosa tela, y lo que se tuvo que hacer para su preparación y para traerla hasta aquí, y los años que pasaron desde su fabricación, y…

Kuc: Ya, ya; sé que es un valiosísimo trapo viejo, no tiene porque gritármelo al oído… _(sacando rápida y furiosamente la mano del charco de agua sucia, logrando así, salpicar al hombre a su lado)._

¿?: Tu, mocosa insolente… _(sacudiéndose molesto él la parte del cuerpo afectada por el agua)._

Kuc: ¿Yo qué?, ¿Ah?, ¿Yo qué? _(estirándose para alcanzar mejor su rostro, retándolo con su postura y su tono de voz)._

¿?: Si serás una… _(levantándole la mano, a punto de golpear a la chica, causando que esta, instintivamente, cerrase los ojos, esperando lo peor, cuando…)_

¿?2: Oyes, ¿Qué te pasa? _(aparece un hombre un poco más alto que el primero, sosteniéndole del brazo, para así, impedir que este le golpe a la chica en su presencia)_ , ¡Que pensabas hacerle a esta bella jovencita! _(mirándolo acusadoramente y con cierto reproche)._

¿?: ¡No pensaba hacerle nada malo!, ¡Deja de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos!

¿?2: _(Ignorándole mientras se dirige a la chica a su lado)_ Perdone a mi primo señorita, el no suele ser muy amable con las chicas bellas como usted _(dedicándole una sonrisa, mientas le ayuda a recoger su bolso)_.

Kuc: Gracias, usted es muy amable, no como otros _(volteando a ver horriblemente al otro chico, el cual la ignoro mejor)._

¿?2: No tiene porque agradecerme, no fue nada; ¡Ah!, pero veo que tiene usted frio, y no trae abrigo que la proteja contra este mal; no sé si le molestaría que yo le brindase el mío… _(quitándoselo)._

Kuc: No, para nada _(dejándoselo poner)._

¿?: _(Por lo bajo, y mirando la escena de reojo)_ fácil mujer…

¿?2: Ya esta, parece que le queda muy bien, señorita…

Kuc: Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia _(encantada)_ …

¿?2: Y yo…

¿?3: _(Hombre, llegando a la escena del "Crimen")_ ¿Ah?, ¿Y ahora que te paso a ti?, ¿Por qué todo mojado?, ¿Tan mal te fue en tu cita?, Hasta termino muy pronto ¿No crees? Jaja _(burlándose de su amigo)._

¿?: ¡Cállate ya! _(molesto, y aun, sacudiéndose la ropa mojada)._

¿?2: _(Con una tierna sonrisa)_ Me llamo…

Kuc: _(A la expectativa) /p, Si, seguro este hombre ha de ser el novio de mi amiga Inoue, se ve tal como ella me lo describió, amable, considerado, y dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite)._

¿?: K…

In: ¡Oh! _(al camarero)_ No se preocupe señor, ya puede retirarse, por fin llego, ahí están las personas con las que compartiré mesa _(señalando a los chicos, mientras el camarero le decía que estaba bien, y que iría a preparar la mesa para 4 que había solicitado la chica)_.

¡Hola amor! _(corriendo hacia ellos, en busca del amor de su vida)_. Te extrañe tanto, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-Kun…

Kuc: ¡¿Ah?! , ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ishida?... Y… ¡¿Kurosaki?!

¿?: Hola Inoue / Hola Amor…

 _ **Si,**_

 _ **por fin pude recordar su nombre,**_

 _ **ese nombre que le traería tantos problemas a mi pacifica y**_

 _ **santa vida…**_

 _/_

 **Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi rara inspiración.

 _Y:_

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime _"BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_ _(Troll)_ ; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, soñadora, revuelta y tardada imaginación :D.

 _ **/NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, debido a que note algunos horrores en este prologo, en mi primera publicación del mismo, decidí corregirlo, y re-publicarlo, espero les haya agradado aunque sea un poco más._

 _Me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, sentires, saberes, opiniones, predicciones, y demás asuntos que ronden sobre su cabeza; ya sea sobre este capítulo o sobre esta historia._

 _Sin más por el momento, que tengan excelente inicio de semana; y ¡Pásense a leer el siguiente capítulo, que subiré a continuación!, jeje._

 _Los quiere su loca escritora,_ _SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_


	2. Cap 1 - Todo es Vanidad

_**Todas las cosas son fatigosas más de lo que el hombre puede expresar;**_

 _ **Nunca se sacia el ojo de ver, ni el oído de oír.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que fue?**_

 _ **Lo mismo que será.**_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que ha sido hecho?**_

 _ **Lo mismo que se hará;**_

 _ **y nada hay nuevo debajo del sol…**_

 _ **¿Hay algo de que se puede decir: He aquí esto es nuevo?**_

 _ **Ya fue en los siglos que nos han precedido…**_

¿?2: Ya esta, parece que le queda muy bien, señorita…

Kuc: Kuchiki, Kuchiki Rukia _(encantada)_ …

¿?2: Y yo…

¿?2: _(Con una tierna sonrisa)_ Me llamo…

Kuc: _(A la expectativa) /p, Si, seguro este hombre ha de ser el novio de mi amiga Inoue, se ve tal como ella me lo describió, amable, considerado, y dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite_ _; y no es para nada un vejestorio como me imagine que sería; ni un patán como el de la T.V. …/_ _._

¿?: K…

In: ¡Oh!, por fin llego, ahí están las personas con las que compartiré mesa _(señalando a los chicos)_.

¡Hola amor! _(corriendo hacia ellos, en busca del amor de su vida)_. Te extrañe tanto, Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-Kun…

Kuc: ¡¿Ah?! , ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ishida?... Y… ¡¿Kurosaki?!

¿?: Hola Inoue / Hola Amor…

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Todo es Vanidad**

In: Hola, ¿Como han estado? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Ishida – Kun, Kurosaki – Kun?

¿?: Pues tuvimos algunos inconvenientes aquí con tu queridísimo novio y sus descuidadas acciones…

¿?2: Oh, ya te dije que lo sentía Ishida, no me regañes tanto, y menos frente a mi queridísima novia.

Ishida: Pues ¡Eso considéralo antes de hacer semejantes escándalos!, tu eres el que se divierte y se la pasa de lo lindo, y yo soy el que tiene que sufrir al limpiar tus errores, o mejor dicho, ¡Horrores!

¿?2: Ya, ya, ya te dije que lo solucionaría, esta vez yo…

Ish: ¿Esta vez…? Tú ¿Qué?... si tu…

In: Ya, ya, ya, no lo regañes tanto Ishida – kun, seguro lo hizo sin querer… ¿Verdad amor?

¿?: Si claro…

In: Y por cierto no has visto a mi amiga?

¿?: ¿Cuál?

In: Ah pues ¿Cómo que cuál?, la amiga que te dije que iba a traer, y se la iba a presentar a _(mirando de reojo al otro chico)_ tú ya sabes quién…

¿?: Ah ya… no, no he visto a nadie tan encantador como para ser tu amiga y futura pareja de ya sabes quién…

In: Oh, ¿En serio?

¿?: Si _(volteando a ver a Rukia de reojo)._

Kuc: _/p. Pero si será…/_

In: Ah, y por cierto _(tocándole los brazos y el pecho, viéndolo de pies a cabeza)_ porque estas tan moja…

¿?: Y tú, ¿Qué no piensas decirle ya de una buena vez tu nombre para que ya se valla y entremos?

In: ¿A quién le gritas am…? _(volteando a ver a su alrededor)_ ¡Oh! Kuchiki- san, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces ahí? Y con… ¡¿Shiba - san?!

Shiba: Hola, Inoue – san.

In: _(acercándose a ellos para saludar)_ Hola, ¡Que sorpresa!

Kuc/?: ¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!

In: Je, je, je, sí, bueno veras amor, ella es la amiga de la que te conté, Kuchi…

¿?: Si, si, ya sé su nombre _(molesto aun con la chica, mirándola de arriba abajo) /p. No puedo creer que esta mujer sea amiga de Inoue, y peor aún, que Inoue haya olvidado decirme el nombre de su "mejor" amiga, o…, si lo hizo… ummmmm…/ (pensativo)._

In: Eh… _(apenada por la situación, pero cambiando de escucha),_ y Kuchiki – san, el es Shiba Kaien - san, un muy buen amigo mío, y primo de mi novio, al igual que el chico que esta allá _(señalándolo),_ ¡Ishida Uryuu - Kun!

Kuc: Ah, ya veo… _(sorprendida y con la cabeza hecha un lio por tanta información)_ así que… _/p. Ese hombre de lentes de allá es Ishida Ury ¿Qué?, bueno, extrañamente, soy mala para recordar nombres, pero con qué es amigo de Inoue…, ummmm… (mirándolo de pies a cabeza), bueno, y este buen hombre de acá, que fue muy amable y considerado conmigo es_ ¿ _Shiba… Kaien – dono? Oh, ¡Este nombre nunca se me olvidara!; y es amigo de Inoue y primo de su novio, que no veo por ningún lado…/_

Kai: Oyes, primito, por cierto _(dándole "palmaditas" en el hombro)_ ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

¿?: Que le dijeras rápido tu nombre para ya meternos, aunque creo que ya no es necesario, ya lo sabe.

Kai: Pero quien dijo que yo entraría con alguien como t…

Kuc: ¡Ah! _(apuntándole con el dedo)_ ¡¿Tú eres el novio de Inoue?!

In: Si, ¡El es mi novio! _(tomándolo fuerte y posesivamente del brazo, aferrándose a él)_ ¡Kurosaki Ichigo – kun!

Kuc: ¡¿Qué?!

Kur: Oye, tranquila Inoue, alguien podría escucharte…

In: Ah, pero…

Kur: _(mirándola fijamente)._

In: Ash, ya me choco andar ocultando lo nuestro amor… _(haciéndole pucheritos)._

Kur: Si, lo sé amorcito, pero es necesario… _(tratando de calmarla, mientras se la quitaba de encima)._

Ish: _(acercándose a Kurosaki, y susurrándole al oído)_ Y mas porque más de media nación, medio continente y medio mundo, no se ha enterado ya de su relación, verdad, Kurosaki – kun, jajaja _(burlándose)._

Kuc: _(por lo bajo)_ Cállate Ishida, ya te dije que lo solucionaría.

Ish: Eso espero, jaja…

In: Bueno, ya que, pero entremos, muero de hambre, _(a Ichi)_ si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro…

Kuc: Oh, claro que si _(mirada seductora)_ gatita…

In: Bueno entremos…

Ish/Kur: Si

In: No vienen, Kuchiki – san, Shiba – san.

Kai: Bueno, pues…

Kur: Ya, no te hagas Kaien, que seguro tú también vienes aquí para una…

Kai: Si, pero no tienes que decirlo, no soy tan descarado como tú como para que…

Kur: Si, aja… entremos ya…

Kai: Si, está bien, solo espero y no tarde mucho… _(volteando a ver hacia atrás)._

In: Vamos, Kurosaki – kun _(jalándolo para que entre con ella)._

Kur: Oh, si _(siguiéndola, pero sin dejar de ver de reojo hacia atrás)._

Kai: ¿No va a entrar con nosotros señorita…? Kuchiki – san ¿Verdad?

Kuc: Oh _(sacándola de su asombro)_ si, claro…, pero…

Kai: Pero… ¿No es acaso su amiga la señorita Inoue?

Kuc: Si, aunque…

Kai: ¿Aunque?...

Kuc: No es mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho una valiosa hermana para mí…

Kai: ¿Y entonces, por qué no la veo con muchas ganas de acompañarnos a la cena de este momento?

Kuc: Pues es que…

Kai: ¿A caso es por mí?

Kuc: ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!

Kai: En verdad ¿Le cause tan mala impresión como para que deje a su hermana de esta forma? ¿Vestida y alborotada como novia de pueblo?

Kuc: ¡No!, como cree, no, para nada, ¡No es nada de eso!

Kai: ¿Entonces?...

Kuc: Es por…

Kai: Ah, ya sé, es por…

Kur: _(alejándose del agarre de Inoue, y dirigiéndose con molestia hacia Kaien y Rukia)._

Kuc: Ah, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que ese Kurchoki, sea el novio de mi Inoue.

Kai: Oh, ya entiendo…, pero no se preocupe, si se porta mal con la señorita Inoue, o claro, con usted, yo estaré ahí para golpearlo y enseñarle una buena lección.

Kuc: Oh, ¿En verdad?

Kai: ¡Claro!, así que no tema más, y acompáñeme…

Kuc: Ehhh…

Kai: Seria un desperdicio que una bella dama como usted se quede aquí afuera esperando solita, en la noche, y con este frio.

Kuc: Como sabe que…

Kai: Se que esperara aquí a la señorita Inoue, eso es lo que hacen las amigas, o mejor dicho, las hermanas, ¿No?

Kuc: Si

Kai: Además, no pensara dejar a un joven bello y soltero como yo, allá solito en medio de tanta miel, ¿Verdad?

Kuc: Pues…

Kai: Vamos _(ofreciéndole su brazo para entrar)_ ¿Qué dice?

Kuc: pensativa

Kai: No se preocupe, yo las cuidare muy bien

Kuc: Está bien, entremos…

Kai: ¡Esa es la actitud Kuchiki – san! Entremos _(sosteniéndola firmemente del brazo para entrar)_ y creo que necesitaremos después comprar un nuevo bolso, jeje.

Kuc: Oh, no se preocupe Shiba – san

Kai: Como que no…

Kur: _(Mirándolos con un gran enojo y ya estando frente a ellos)_ ¿Ya se tardaron mucho no? Tú, _(a Rukia)_ apúrate, no dices ser amiga de Inoue, no la hagas esperar más, y entra de una buena vez _(jalándola del brazo, dejando a un Kaien confundido y a una Rukia muy molesta)._

Kuc: Ya voy, no tienes porque ser tan grosero y descortés.

Kur: Umhhh

Kuc: _(Por lo bajo)_ No puedo creer que tú seas el novio de Inoue…

Kur: _(Logrando escucharla)_ Pues créelo, porque lo soy…

Kuc: Ummm

Kur: Aunque, claro, quisieras que fueras tú la que ocupara el lugar de Inoue, ¿O me equivoco?

Kuc: ¿Ah?

Kur: No finjas, se que te gustaría que yo fuese tu novio, y no el de tu "amiga" Inoue.

Kuc: ¡¿Qué?!

Kur: Ah, quieres seguir negándolo, se que te gusto, y no te culpo, cualquier mujer, e incluso algunos hombres, que me ve tan solo 3 segundos, se enamoran de mi _(con aires de grandeza y triunfo)_.

Kuc: Ah, en verdad, tú debes estar loco…

Kur: _(acorralándola contra una pared, lejos del restaurant; si, la desvió del camino, jeje)_ Ah, eso, crees… _(mirada seductora)._

Kuc: Si _(ignorando sus penetrantes ojos, seria, y con un movimiento de rostro)_ , solo un loco, con aires de grandeza injustificados, diría semejantes desvaríos.

Kur: Umj _(mirándola fijamente, irritado un poco por su comentario tan audaz)._

Kuc: Además…

Kur: ¿Además?

Kur: Yo no soy cualquier mujer, y aunque te viera todo un infinito, nunca me enamoraría de ti _(con una mirada muy determinada en los ojos)._

Kur: ¿Ah, de verdad?

Kuc: Si _(decidida, y hasta un poco fría)._

Kur: ¿Por qué?

Kuc: Umm, mira, no me gusta juzgar solo por las apariencias, así que quitamos, tus pésimo gusto por la ropa, _(mirándolo de pies a cabeza)_ los zapatos, los accesorios, la loción, el cuerpo flácido que cargas, los rasgos faciales, esas cejas ceñudas, y claro, el color de cabello de delincuente que tienes.

Kur: ¡Oyes!, ¡Que te pasa!, para que lo sepas, uso puras prendas y accesorios de los diseñadores más reconocidos a nivel mundial, si dices semejantes barbaridades, insultas semejante talento y sabiduría en cuanto a tendencias…

Kuc: Ah ha…

Kur: Además, la loción que uso es exclusiva, solo encontraras en todo el mundo a una persona que desprenda de su muy ejercitado, musculoso y bronceado cuerpo, semejante aroma arrollador.

Kuc: Claro… por fortuna, sino pobre sociedad mundial, tener que soportar semejante aroma arrollador y nauseabundo…

Kur: Tú… _(mirándola molesto)._

Kuc: ¿Yo qué? ¿Ah?

Kur: ¿Además, cejas y cabello de delincuente? ¿En verdad? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? Este es el estilo que…

Kuc: Si, si, lo que sea, no me importa, es nauseabundo.

Kur: ¿Qué? Oyes, ¡Tu amiguita también tiene el cabello de este color!

Kuc: ¡Claro que no! El de Inoue es más claro, y en ella le queda muy bien, a ti no.

Kur: ¿Ah, de verdad? _(acorralándola aun más)._

Kuc: Si _(firme ante sus acciones)._

Kur: No lo creo… no será acaso que… _(muy cerca de su rostro, seductoramente)_ ¿Esto es una forma de engañarte a ti misma para no caer ante mis encantos?

Kuc: Ja, por favor, no me hagas reír, ni perder más tiempo _(ignora el rostro del chico, que ya estaba a ounto de besarle, volteando a revisar su teléfono que uena en ese momento y que inmediatamente se apaga, pero no sin antes alcanzar a ver rápidamente quien trataba de localizarla)_ ja, vámonos, se ve que mi amiga y tu novia Inoue Orihime, nos está buscando _(sonando el celular del chico en su pantalón, sorprendiéndolo, porque creyó que Rukia tocaría su trasero para otra cosa, y no solo para sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero y mostrárselo)_ así que si me disculpas, _(lo patea entre la pierna, y se agacha para escabullirse de él)_ hay perdón, ¡Ventajas de ser enana!, _(lo patea en la pantorrilla)_ ¡Y me debes un nuevo bolso y celular!

Kur: Esta mocosa… _(sobándose las partes afectadas de su cuerpo)._

Kuc: ¡Te escuche! Y no te doy otro, porque si no ¡Inoue me demandaría!

Ash, ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas…, ¡Como tu primo!, amable, tierno, considerado, y seguramente fiel y nada mujeriego como otros…?, ah, definitivamente el si es mi tipo, de él, en la primera milésima de segundo, si me enamoraría…

Kur: ¿Ah sí?

Kuc: ¡Claro!...

 _/En el restaurante/_

In: Ah, ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? ¿No se supone que Kurosaki – kun fue por shiba – san y Kuchiki – san, para empezar a cenar ya?

Ish: Si

In: Entonces, ¿Por qué Shiba - san, ya está sentado en la mesa de la otra esquina con esas bellas mujeres, y ni Kuchiki – san ni Kurosaki – kun están aquí?

Ish: Tranquilízate Inoue, seguro algo los detuvo, pero no han de tardar en venir…

In: ¡Pero que no ves que nos podemos quedar sin novios!

Ish: ¿NOS podemos quedar?...

In: Ya les llame a los dos, y ninguno me responde las llamadas, seguro ¡Algo muy malo les ocurrió!… _(muy asustada y nerviosa)._

Ish: No creo, tal vez…

In: Que tal una nave de uranio aterrizo de emergencia en nuestro planeta por fallas en sus tallarines, y como los niños grisesitos tenían ya mucha hambre, fueron por miel y calabazas azules purpuras, y secuestraron a….

Is: Se dice Urano, no hay calabazas de ese color, y no creo que eso haya ocurrido Inoue – san…, más bien…

In: ¡Oh no! ¡Corre Kurosaki –kun!, ¡No vayas hacías los calamares gigantes de arandanos y vinagre!, ¡Oh no! Kuchiki – san, sálvate de las tortugamoscas flotantes de chocolate y yel que vienen detrás de ti con tiranos saurios dinos – san!

Is: Oh, Inoue san…, bájate de la mesa… _(tratando de bajar, muy apenado y preocupado, a la chica)._

In: ¡Oh no, osito kedyy! ¡Salvate!

Is: ¿Eh?

Kuc/kur: Oh, no…

Is: Vaya Kurosaki, ya era hora de que aparecieras, ah Kuchiki – san (viéndola de pronto a lado de su primo y "amigo" _(desde ese hace mucho, ya estaba penando en borrarlo de su lista de amigos, por todo lo que le hacía padecer))._

Kuc: Ah, hola… Ishida…

Ish: Uryu _(a completo el chico)._

Kur: No puedo creer que tu memoria sea tan corta _(un lindo pisotón)._

Inoue, ya llegamos.

In: Oh, ¿No les paso nada? ¿Están bien?

Kuc: Si, dentro de lo que cabe…

In: Muy bien, pues ya estando todos aquí, ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Siii!

Mesero: _(llegando y ofreciéndole la carta)._

In: Bueno, yo voy a pedir, sardina con chocolate y...

Kur:kuc: ¡No! ¡Por favor!

In: Bueno está bien, que carácter… entonces pediré, tacos al pastor…

Kuc/kur: Ah…

In: Con cajeta y cereal…

Kuc/kur: ¡No! A ver, trae, yo pediré por ti, me trae… _(pidiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, y peleando por esto mismo)._

Is: Oh, vaya que sincronizados están…

Kuc/kur: ¡No es verdad Ishida/Ishida- kun!

Ish: Vaya, vaya…

 _(al mesero)_ a mi me trae unos rabioles y …

Kuc/Kur: _(Seguían peleando)_

Mesero: Está bien, en seguida les traeré su orden.

Kuc/Kur: ¡Pero faltamos nosotros!

Mesero: _(marchándose del lugar, ignorándolos olímpicamente, pero no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada muy atenta, a la chica pelinaranja sentada con ellos, y que no pudo percibir ella misma)._

Kur: Ya vez por tu culpa no pude ordenar mi comida.

Kuc: Ummmm…

Kur: Umm…

Kuc: Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está Shiba – san? _(preguntando "casualmente" por el chico)._

Is: Pues…

Kur: Que no ves que anda de zorro en la otra esquina… _(señalándoselo con el dedo índice)._

Kuc: Ah… _(Desilusionada)._

Kur: Ahí está, _(discretamente al oído de la chica Kuchiki)_ tu perfecto caballero, jaja _(burlándose más de ella)._

Kuc: Ummmm... _(otro lindo pisotón para el chico pelidelincuente, mientras, sentía algo doler en su corazón)…_

 _ **Vanidad de vanidades,**_

 _ **Todo es vanidad…**_

 _/_

 **Créditos:**

Los versos del principio y parte del final del capítulo, son obtenidos de Eclesiastés 1:2, 8-10.

 _Y:_

Los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime _"BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_ _(Troll)_ ; y la historia es creación de mi loca, demente, soñadora, revuelta y tardada imaginación :D.

 _ **/NOTAS DE LA AUTORA/**_

 _Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, ¡Discúlpenme nuevamente otra vez!, en especial a Rocio751 y Diana Carolina; mil disculpas chicas, ¡Perdón tanta tardanza!, pero, muchos eventos me han impedido actualizar; pero ¡Ya estamos de vuelta!, haciendo realidad el IchiRuki, de una forma muy particular (donde Ichi me está cayendo mal, jeje)._

 _Pero bueno, me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, sentires, saberes, opiniones, predicciones, y demás asuntos que ronden sobre su cabeza; ya sea sobre este capítulo o sobre esta historia._

 _Sin más por el momento, que tengan excelente inicio de semana; y muchas gracias por leer este otro churro mío, pero que espero que les haya servido aunque sea para matar o perder el tiempo, jajaja._

 _Los quiere su loca escritora,_ _SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub._

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

 _(Aunque puede ser dentro de mil años más, keke)_


End file.
